


Русалка

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Русалка

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Она опять на тебя смотрит, — сказал Блейз и показал на окно.  
  
— Ерунда, — ответил Драко, не отрываясь от книги.  
  
— Она все время наблюдает за тобой, — раньше Блейз смеялся над этим, теперь в его голосе появилось беспокойство.  
  
— Они просто любопытные.  
  
— Но это одна и та же русалка!  
  
— Ты что, их различаешь? Все русалки на одно лицо — уродливые и безобразные, — Драко брезгливо скривился и наконец посмотрел в окно, выходящее в Черное озеро.  
  
Там снова была она. Русалка, синяя, как покойник, вся покрытая отвратительной чешуей, неподвижно зависла перед окном гостиной Слизерина и смотрела, не моргая, своими огромными желтыми глазами прямо на Драко. Он вздрогнул.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит сказать Макгонагалл? — спросил Блейз.  
  
— Глупости. Это всего лишь тупая русалка.  
  
Раньше Драко часто смотрел в окно спальни. В ясные лунные ночи отблески света играли в воде, и он мог часами лежать без сна, наблюдая, как меняется цвет озера или чем занимаются его жители. Теперь он всегда закрывал полог. Это началось в октябре, а может, раньше. Сначала Драко не замечал.  
  
Восьмой курс обещал быть непростым, многие из Слизерина не вернулись в Хогвартс. Драко бы сам отказался, если бы мог. Ему не хотелось смотреть на полупустую гостиную. Он не поднимался на седьмой этаж и на Астрономическую башню. Восьмикурсники не могли играть в квиддич. Единственное, что оставалось — уйти в учебу с головой. Видимо, так думал не только он, потому что Слизерин никогда прежде не был таким тихим и незаметным, особенно на фоне других факультетов, сплотившихся после войны.  
  
А еще его бесил Поттер, который ходил по Хогвартсу, как у себя дома. Поклонники, а это почти все студенты, встречали и провожали его восторженным визгом. И Драко, едва услышав подозрительный шум, старался как можно скорее уйти прочь, лишь бы не видеть ненавистной четырехглазой физиономии. Поттер, как назло, все время старался поговорить с Драко. Он обращался к нему на занятиях, подсаживался в библиотеке, а однажды даже сел рядом на скамейке во дворе, когда Драко читал учебник.  
  
— В этой книжке не написано, как возродить Волдеморта, это всего лишь нумерология, — сказал Драко, поднялся и ушел, буквально затылком чувствуя, как Поттер пялится ему вслед.  
  
Первым странную русалку в окне заметил Блейз.  
  
— Она к тебе явно неравнодушна, — шутил он поначалу.  
  
Спустя пару недель он говорил:  
  
— Черт, она ведь и правда все время смотрит!  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить со Слагхорном, — сказал он через месяц.  
  
— Поговорить о чем? О помешанной русалке? Не смеши, Блейз! Я жил под одной крышей с Темным Лордом, неужели меня запугает какая-то жалкая тварь? — отпирался Драко, но дурное предчувствие не отпускало его, поэтому он даже близко не подходил к берегу Черного озера.  
  
Иногда, когда мимо подземелий проносился Гигантский Кальмар, русалка уплывала. Но Драко ни за что бы никому не признался, как он был благодарен ему.  
  
В ноябре озеро покрылось тонким слоем льда, и Драко немного успокоился. Восьмикурсники Слизерина даже устроили вечеринку на берегу озера. Разожгли костер, пили внезапно обнаружившееся в запасах у Тео огневиски и выдумывали страшные истории о древних чудовищах Британии и монстрах из Запретного леса.  
  
Уже на пути к Хогвартсу Драко понял, что оставил на берегу учебник по нумерологии.  
  
— Идите без меня, я догоню, — сказал он и пошел в обратном направлении.  
  
Ночь стояла ясная. Мороз — крепкий. Озеро, покрытое льдом, ровное, словно зеркало, сверкало в лунном свете, и Драко решил сначала немного пройтись вдоль берега, а затем осторожно вышел на лед, который оказался вполне прочным. Драко немного разбежался, проскользил по поверхности, едва не упав, и рассмеялся. Здесь, в одиночестве на Черном озере он, наконец, почувствовал себя свободным. Какое-то время он дурачился, будто ребенок, а затем услышал всплеск, обернулся и увидел черную полынью на белой поверхности льда.  
  
Драко накрыла паника. Он попятился, поскользнулся и упал на спину. Вдруг снизу из-подо льда он почувствовал сильный удар. Лед раскололся, его обвили холодные влажные руки, и только когда над головой сомкнулась вода, Драко понял, что он тонет. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытался выпутаться из мантии, но русалка упорно тянула его вниз. Он попытался закричать, а потом наступила темнота.  
  
Первое, что он увидел — большие испуганные зеленые глаза. Драко закашлялся и повернулся на бок, выплевывая воду. Легкие жгло немилосердно, голова кружилась, ледяная одежда противно прилипала к телу, а Поттер сидел рядом и бормотал, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони:  
  
— Слава Мерлину, ты жив…  
  
— Поттер, — прохрипел Драко, — ты что, меня… ты меня поцеловал?  
  
— Это искусственное дыхание, идиот!  
  
— Ты, черт возьми, волшебник, и не знаешь, что такое анапнео? — сказал Драко и повалился на спину. Желания спорить не было.  
  
— Быстро вставай, ты замерзнешь! Импервиус! — Драко почувствовал, как Поттер дергает его за руку, пытаясь поднять, но двигаться совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Потом он услышал, как где-то сзади плещется вода и трескается лед, и моментально вскочил, обернувшись. Гигантский кальмар медленно погружался в озеро.  
  
— Он вытащил тебя из воды, — сказал Поттер. — А я в этот момент проходил мимо.  
  
— Ага… проходил, — задумчиво сказал Драко, наблюдая, как последнее щупальце кальмара исчезает в темной воде.


End file.
